Colors Of War
by Xel-chan1
Summary: Sequel to Changes Aren't Always for the Better. Finally, I wrote it! Relena wants the happy ending in her own little fairy tale. This time, she won't let Duo win!


Title: Colors of War  
Chapter One: The Relena Zone  
Author: Xel-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
Dedicated to: Nuriko Metallium (check out her stories, THEY ROCK!)  
Warnings: Relena bashing, and weird author humor  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my plot, and I doubt you want that.  
Author Notes: I finally got working on a sequel to Changes Aren't Always for the Better! It's all thanks to Nuriko Metallium. So, I hope you enjoy the sequel! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!  
  
WARNING: READING CHANGES AREN'T ALWAYS FOR THE BETTER IS RECOMMENDED BEFORE READING THIS STORY!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Relena sat in her room with the pink wallpaper, wearing her pink nighty, with her pink teddy bear beside her. She was determined to pay Duo back for his indiscretion while she was thinking; she began to chew on the edge of her pink pen. A page of pink stationary lay empty in front of her. Darn it, what was the best way to make him...her...it pay. She began tapping her pink polished nails on her polished pink-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If Colors of War continues with this gratuitous use of pink, I, the censor will be forced to end this. Have a good day!  
  
Censor-chan :)  
  
Xel-chan: Damn censors! Don't smile at my readers!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We now return you to the story...  
Relena fiddled with her...PURPLE pen still deep in thought. She'd have Duo Maxwell sobbing for her to forgive him by the time she was finished! How dare he reveal the she wore a wig!! Suddenly, an idea hit her. And like all other classical villains, she first gave an evil smirk, showing rows of perfect teeth. Then, she frightened the servants by letting out the most evil laugh she could. (Think Naga from Slayers ^_~)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, at the farm...  
  
Life had returned to all semblance of normalcy after "the incident that shall not be named but involved a certain braided pilot, and a certain potion". It was kinda funny. If some one had told Duo a month ago he was going to be stuck as a girl for a week, he'd've laughed right in their face. But now, that had actually happened, it hadn't been so bad. Not saying he'd want to do it again or anything.   
But for now, Duo was just sitting here relaxing on the couch watching a Bugs Bunny rerun. He sighed; he sort of missed the anarchy from that week. Now life was just so...boring.  
That's when the phone rung and he picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Duo...Duo Maxwell?" A dark threatening voice asked  
"No," Duo answered calmly while changing the channel.  
"No?"  
"No, my name is not Duo Duo Maxwell."  
The voice cursed, the person with it probably cursed too. "Duo Maxwell, I just made this call to give you a nice friendly waaaaaaaaaaaaa- STOP THAT YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?!"  
"Sorry Ms. Relena"  
"Don't say you're sorry just keep your goddamn eyes on the goddamn road!" Relena coughed and went back to her dark and threatening voice. "I've called to give you a friendly warning; Heero will be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- DAMMIT!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SOUND THREATENING IF I KEEP SLIDING ALL OVER THE GODDAMN CAR!!!!!?????"  
Duo got up to get a drink.  
"Maybe you should put a seatbelt on."  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO????!!!!"  
"No ma'm. No Ms. Relena."  
With a huff, she put on her pink-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Censor-chan: Ahem  
Xel-chan: (grumbling)   
Censor-chan: I'm only protecting the readers' interests.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a huff, she put on her BLUE seatbelt. Once again, she returned to her dark and threatening voice. "Heero will be mine. Do you understand the meaning of that Duo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dead silence~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See, you're speechless because you do understand. Now, don't cry too hard tonight, I'll try and make it as painless for you as possible. How's that Duo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dead silence~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See, now you've been knocked speechless by my kindness. You're thinking 'How can Relena still be so nice to me even after I pulled of her...her...errrr…hair bow!' But Duo, being how I am, I have boundless kindness. I've decided to put all of your indiscretions behind me so we can move on from here. And who knows Duo, maybe one day you'll recover from this heartbreak and find a nice girl you love. I'll leave you now Duo to do some thinking. Ta." Relena hung up her...ORANGE phone.  
Duo wandered back into the room, and picked up the phone. Hearing nothing but dial tone, he shrugged and hung up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys were totally unaware of the terror that loomed over them like a black cloud, like a bad mood, like a bad song that wouldn't go away. They were unaware of the danger that surrounded them. They didn't know they had just entered...  
  
  
THE RELENA ZONE  
(Insert X-files music)  
  
For, once one has entered this zone, they can never turn back.  
Going up First Floor...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sitting on the edge of your chair waiting desperately for the next chapter? I hope so. Review and tell me what you think and where you think this story should go. (Not the trashcan, try and be a bit more creative) There are a lot of directions. I'll try and update soon! Don't forget to review!  
  
C-ya Space Cowboy (I've always wanted to type that)  
Xel-chan @_@ 


End file.
